Outrageous Cretaceous
The Outrageous Cretaceous is a Lizardman team that plays in the GITP-sponsored Bloow Bowl league. Hailing from Hexoatl, Lustria, it is unknown when the team was originally founded, but it remained a prominent amateur team in the early years of the Lizardman Empire. A call was put out in the empire for new teams in the famous GITP-League. Not wanting to disappoint, Outrageous Cretaceous set forth with scores of other willing teams. Led by the Saurus Conqua-inz, the team rose to the top of its bracket and remained there for some time, battling with the semi-pro Chaqua Wanderers the entire way. At the end of the competition, Outrageous Cretaceous and Chaqua Wanderers met in the finals of their bracket. Determined to get in, owner TheTyrantis sabotaged the Chaqua Wanderers, signing Saurus Quentanka of the Temple of Constellations and Kroxigor Oatlhui of the Smoking Caverns of Sotek in a dubious and shady deal, leaving the opposing team in a considerably weakened state and being shut out 3-0, allowing the OC to enter the GITP-League with fellow Lizardmen teams Nox'tlan Narcissists and The Reptile Alliance. Season III: On the Cusp of Greatness One of three lizardman teams to sign up for Season III, Outrageous Cretaceous is also the longest-lived. With the two other lizardman teams facing unspecified internal dificulties, and having been abandoned by their owners, team coach and owner TheTyrantis stood alone in the quest for reptilian glory. At the time of this writing, the team had experienced a fairly disappointing season by most standards. Though sporting only two wins by the end of week 9, the team had already amassed four draws. The points from these draws kept Outrageous Cretaceous in serious contention for the playoffs despite the lack of victories. In addition, nearly all of the draws had been very close outcomes, with only a lack of time standing between OC and an iminent victory. Altogether, a team much greater than it's record indicated. In Week 10, the OC secured a third win against the vampire Bloodknights at the price of three of their Skinks. Despite the loss, they would go on to win two of their next three games, sitting with 19 points before the last match of the year against Division A leader Die Valkyrie . They Lizards knew their task was huge - Tlaxankha made improvements to his speed and the Sauruses hit the punching bags to improve their hitting. In the end, no one expected the Lizardmen to win - even owner TheTyrantis did not put them in the playoffs. If it was on settled on paper, the underdogs would be knocked out. On the rainy Tuesday night, OC and the Amazons went on the pitch and the cinderella team put up two Touchdowns in the first half, one off a fumble, but those two were enough to secure a win against a heavily favored team to win the playoffs, knocking out the Red Sabres from the playoffs for the first time in their team history. With a spot in the post-season, the OC have to face the Die Valkyrie back-to-back as the 7th seed team faces the 2nd seed. Ultimately, they would not win their rematch against the Amazons. Season IV: When The Skinks Go Marching In Running on the good form of a shocking end to Season III, the Cretaceous came to the new season with something to prove to Sotek and Nuffle that they can be a strong contender in the league, and the message was clear after starting the season with victories against the play-off teams of The Bloodknights and The Johnnys Quest to become the league's most successful Lizardmen team. After being beatdown by the Sabres, the team resurged again to prove they weren't a fluke as dark horse Xl-li of Huatl continued to spearhead the ball into opposing end zones to go unbeaten in their next four matches leading up to All-Star break and lead the league in touchdowns (11 in 7), along with being the top team in the league with 17 points. After the All-Star break, Xl-li slowed down but the Cretaceous went full steam ahead with Tehechicc holding the line when Xl-li couldn't. The Lizardmen would stay unbeaten for their next matches and would stay at the top of the league for all but game week 13 before reclaiming it back from the Drakenhof after a 1-0 win. With 29 points, the team stayed #1 when going into the play-offs. Unfortunately for TheTyrantis, the wild card was in control of the Red Sabres, the only team to defeat them. His worries were proven correct as they lost 2-1 before they could tie the game. Outraged with the result, the coach contemplating a departure from Lustria decided his choice was easy and headed for the port. But who will he be leading next year? Players 'Trophy Cabinet' Category:Lizardmen Category:Teams Category:Season III Category:Season IV